The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Echinacea and given the cultivar name ‘Secret Glow’. Echinacea is in the family Asteraceae. This new cultivar is part of a planned breeding program to create a compact double flowering series. The exact parents of this selection are unknown, unnamed, proprietary interspecific hybrids of Echinacea paradoxa×Echinacea purpurea. This cultivar was selected for its excellent flower number, color, and habit.
Compared to Echinacea ‘Marmalade’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 22,602), the new cultivar has inflorescences that are yellow orange changing to yellow rather than orange maturing to tan. The new cultivar has a shorter habit, better branching, more inflorescences per stem, and the inflorescences are smaller with shorter and tighter disc florets.
Compared to Echinacea ‘Secret Joy’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No 23,627), the new cultivar has deep yellow orange flowers rather than light yellow.
Compared to Echinacea ‘Pineapple Sundae’, the new cultivar has florets that are deep yellow orange rather than yellow.
This new Echinacea cultivar is distinguished by:                1. enlarged disc florets forming an anemone-type inflorescence,        2. yellow orange ray florets and light orange disc florets,        3. a medium sized, mounding habit with excellent stem count and branching, and        4. excellent vigor.        
This new cultivar has been reproduced only by asexual propagation (division and tissue culture). Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant. Asexual propagation by division and tissue culture using standard micropropagation techniques with terminal and lateral shoots, as done in Canby, Oreg., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.